weird_and_wonderful_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Venus
Venus 'is the 2nd planet from the Sun and is by far the hottest planet . Her days are longer than her years and she has a retrograde rotation making her super weird . She is also classified as Earth "''twin" because their mass , size and density are almost the same . Bio Venus is a loud but level headed and respectful celestial character. Venus is a huge phone lover. She uses her phone almost everyday. Venus and Saturn would talk a lot and Venus would just make a few jokes , by taking them quite too seriously ,while they're texting. Every now and then , Venus would like to refrain from using her phone because the screen damages her eyes slightly. Despite being a huge phone user , she cares more about her sister Earth. Whenever Earth is feeling down , Venus will try to find a website or video that'll make Earth's spirit skyrocket! Venus usually likes to make up some stuff from time to time to make her in the spot light. Coverage In Pluto and Xena , Pluto complains that he's been demoted to a dwarf planet to which Venus replies that he should look on the bright side and that he isn't the only dwarf planet out there . Venus tells him that there's Ceres , Haumea , Makemake and Eris . Pluto feels relieved after her comment . After Earth hopes everyone a Merry St. Patricks Day in Saint Patricks Day , Mars doesn't understand what Earth is talking about but Venus remembers Earth telling her about this topic and that Irish people are from Ireland which confuses Mars even more . In ������Hi������ , Saturn says hello to Venus in a hyper kind of manner and Venus just gives Saturn a "dry hi". Venus took the "dry hi" too literally and put water splash emojis between the "hi". Saturn tells her that's not what she meant and told her to make it more hot , and then Venus put flames between the "hi". Saturn thinks that Venus isn't listening to her properly and tells her to be cooler which Venus takes too literally and puts snowflakes between the "hi". Saturn thinks she has the idea and tells her to add detail but she just typed in "|-| 3 |_ |_ 0 !" and puts flowers between the "hi" as well . Saturn tells Venus to be nicer and she asks Saturn how she is with a kissing emoji . Saturn thinks that Venus is a lesbian . She tells Venus to say something like her fist message but she just copied what she said . Saturn finally tells Venus to be creative but she put a paint pallet and a rainbow between the "hi" and Saturn had enough and tells her that's fine . Appearances Venus1.png | Debut (Real life with arms same colour as body) Venus2.png | Cartoon Style Venus3.png | Atmosphere (3rd debut) Venuuuuuuuuussss-.png | Less detailed Venus pose 2019 February.png | Realistic 081119 Venus pfp.png | Current Venus' debut was basically her from real life but her limbs were the same as her atmosphere Venus' 2nd debut was just her surface which looked slightly realistic but not really . Her 3rd debut was more realistic and more detailed .Her 4th debut however was even less detailed and too bright . Her 5th debut was like Venus from real life but in a cartoony version . This is somewhat the same with her 6th debut but it has much more detail with thinner outlines. Basis '''bold = character Venus is based of the real planet Venus . Despite looking very windy , Venus is not too windy , the picture you see is actually Venus' thick atmosphere . This thick atmosphere is why Venus is so hot as Venus traps in all the heat from the Sun which it cant escape from. Venus is also rotation backwards on it's axis which may explains why Venus has a wacky personality. Category:Venus Category:Female Category:Terrestrial Category:Planet Category:Characters